herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kio Asuno
Kio Asuno (キオ・アスノ Kio Asuno) is the third main protagonist in "Kio Arc" of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. He is the grandson of first protagonist, Flit Asuno and son of second protagonist, Asemu Asuno, he pilots the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal and its variants before later upgrades to the Gundam AGE-FX. Personality & Character Kio is has a kind personality, and seems to become quite serious when he wishes to know something. Skills & Capabilities Kio has high awareness being an X-Rounder, thought he isn't fully aware of his potential except detecting enemy attacks. He is very skilled as a pilot, as his grandfather gave him a mobile suit simulator as a game, allowing him to easily pilot the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal. However, his abilities grew to the point where the AGE-3 could no longer keep up with his reaction speed, resulting in its destruction during his escape from Second Moon and the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX was created to keep up with his reaction speed. History Birth (151 A.G) Kio was born to parents Asemu Asuno and Romary Asuno. He was born in 151 A.G. Romary is seen holding Kio before Asemu takes him and gives him his name. Shortly after his birth, Asemu had to leave for a military mission, which he said was his "final mission". The Attack on Olivernotes When Kio was 13 years old, his X-Rounder powers were already in effect as seen when he sensed Big Ring being destroyed, and him needing to do something with the AGE Device. During this time the Vagan had begun their takeover of Earth, and because they were already overwhelming numbers of Vagan around the world, Kio was forced to pilot the new Gundam AGE-3 Normal, although Kio was able to pilot the Gundam with ease due to a battle simulator that his grandfather had him play. Kio defeated two Danazines and an Reganner, when Kio defeated the Reganner, Zeheart had noticed the Gundam, and decided to engage in a fierce battle between the two. The abilities of Zeheart's Ghirarga proved to be a good match up against the Gundam, although Zeheart piloting skills were still superior to Kio and so Kio had to get backup from the Diva and Abis team. Flit had the AGE Builder build a new attachment for the SigMaxxis Rifle, this new attachment and SigMaxxis rifle combined was known as the Blustia Cannon, this new weapon had a major issue which was the charge time, and even before the Blustia Cannon was fully charged Kio sensed that he didn't need to charge it to 100% all he needed to do was fire it at the crew of the Fa Zeos. Ghosts of the Desert After the events at Olivernotes, Kio had already joined the Diva, and they were on their way the Rostroulan so they could launch a surprise attack on the new Vagan weapon that was capable of taking out Big Ring in a single shot. The Diva was attacked by the Phantom 3 which was a skilled group that had taken out 2 Federation ships, and since the environment was sand the enemy had hidden unmanned drones which had left the Gundam alone to fight the Phantom 3. The AGE Builder had a new equipment set ready, and so Kio had combined with the G-Hopper to make the AGE-3 Gundam Fortress, although alone wasn't enough to beat the Phantom 3, Kio needed to use the techniques he had learned from Shanalua which were more defensive, this combined with Kio X-Rounder awareness he was able to destroy one of the Phantom 3. Attack on Rostroulan The Diva arrives at the Federation base of Rostroulan to counterattack the Vagan's super weapon in the Earth's atmosphere. But because Shanalua sending secret messages about their location to the Vagan forces for the surprise attack, Kio had no choice but to pursue her for questions. Due to these events, Kio, who thinks of Shanalua as an older sister, decided to follow her although by doing so Kio was losing confidence because of his lack of resolve and due to this Shanalua sacrifices her life and tells Kio to do whatever it takes to live. During this time the Vagan had planted 6 bombs. The attack on Rostroulan continues, and the bombs planted within Rostroulan were unknown to the Federation, until Filt Asuno had Algerus send mobile suits to check, there were 6 bombs and the coordinates were discovered because of the signals they gave off. During this time Kio was destroying multiple Vagan mobile suits out of sadness, and sorrow, although during this time Zeheart Galette in his new red Wrozzo engaged in a fierce fight against Kio. Kio was able to overpower Zeheart, but Seric Abis contacted Kio to help find the last bomb, when they arrived at the coordinates for the last bomb, they noticed that there were no abandoned machines and so Filt Asuno contacted Kio, this encouraged Kio so use his X-Rounder abilities, and he was able to find it behind a bulkhead, and successfully toss it outside of the base for minimal damage. The Test of the Bisidian The Diva heads to space, and on their way they find out the route they have to take is the Sargasso debris field, the problem is the area is taken over by space pirate named the Bisidian. As the Diva got closer, and deeper into the Sargasso, Kio sensed that someone was waiting for him. Moments later the Bisidians attacked the Abis team, and Kio was in the Gundam AGE-3 Normal, while his opponent was the Bisidian Captain was inside the Gundam AGE - 2 Dark Hound, the two engaged a battle that was soon to be interrupted by Vagan, and two of the remaining Phantom 3. During this fight Kio disabled two Danazines, and received help from the Bisidian Captain. After the battle, Flit announced to Kio that the pilot of the Gundam AGE-2 was Asemu Asuno, his father. Fight for the Gundam After Flit told Kio that the pilot of the Dark Hound was Asemu Asuno, his father, Kio became confused but glad that he was alive, but Flit told Kio to forget about him because of his betrayal. During this time the mechanics of the Diva were removing the safety locks on the capsule from Asemu, and the AGE System was creating a new wear for Higher Mobility, this wear is known as the G-Viper. While the AGE System was making the wear, Kio and the crew of the Diva watched a video from Asemu containing info on the EXA-DB which is a machine that contains all the data from past wars. The Vagan appeared moments after Asemu's message was played, bringing two battleships and 15 mobile suits from each side. Due to the situation the Abis team launched, then Kio in his new Gundam AGE - 3 Orbital. One of the commanders Zeheart showcased his new Ghiraga's X-Transmitter, which allows him to control special bits with his X-Rounder powers, and this made it very troublesome for Kio despite his improved mobility. As the battle continued, Kio was ordered to retreat but was stopped by Zanald Beihart inside of his Zamdrag. As Kio was engaged in a battle against Zanald and Zeheart, Flit enters the battlefield in his Gundam AGE-1 Flat, and tells Kio to head back to the ship. As Flit battles against Zeheart and Zanald, the difference in mobile suit performance and skill was clear, and so his mobile suit is badly damaged. Due to the events Kio decides to head back and is captured by Zanald when trying to save his grandpa. Experience of Vagan Kio, who was captured by the Vagan believes that he would be going to a Vagan base, but is instead taken to Vagan itself. Fezarl Ezelcant, the supreme leader of the Vagan allows Kio to roam freely around the colony with some supplies to learn about the Vagan culture. When Kio ventures around the Vagan colony, someone steals Kio's bag and so Kio is forced to follow him until the point where Kio slipped and fell down stairs but lucky for Kio someone named Deen arrives to help Kio. Deen decides to take Kio to his place while believing that Kio was also a Vagan, when Kio arrives at his place, he meets Lu who has a disease known as Mars Rays, and after hearing about how horrible Lu's life has been it led to Kio learning about the horrible things that Vagan's go through. Later Kio heads back and has a talk with Ezelcant, and learns about the Ezelcant's true intentions. During this time, the Vagan prepare to take back the Earth, and Asemu prepares to take back Kio. As the Baronche approaches the Second Moon, Ezelcant examines Kio in order for him to activate the AGE Device in exchange for a medicine that would temporarily disable the effects of the Mars Rays. As soon as the medicine was prepared Kio went to go see Lu, and then he constantly revisited them, and was finally welcomed by Deen. On one occasion they journey around the colony and Kio realizes that an amazing view that Lu was talking about were simply a bunch of buildings which made him realize another reason for why the Vagans wanted the Earth so much. During the day the Bisidians infiltrate the Vagan colony. When Asemu finds Kio, Kio is shocked by the fact that he would be leaving in consideration to the situation, along with the fact that he was seeing his father face to face, and that his father was the one to rescue him but despite all of this he still follows Asemu. While this was happening the other Bisidians were retrieving the AGE Device, hacking the system for the hanger's gates, and had the rest of the crew awaiting their return. When Kio gets into the damaged Gundam AGE - 3 Orbital he immediately decides to visit Lu to give her more medicine, but instead he has to learn of her death. Deen tells Kio that he showed her the meaning of hope and decides to show him Lu's diary which contained a future that she had planned. After reading her diary Kio says his goodbyes and leaves while mourning over her death. To their dismay outside of the colony was the new Vagan Gundam, the Gundam Legilis. Due to the situation both Kio and Asemu were shocked and confused until Fezerl Ezelcant confirms his presence and requests for Kio to return to the Vagan Colony but Kio still refused despite the experiences and truth he had learned from the Vagan, so because of Kio's mindset Ezelcant decides to attack Kio but Asemu engages him instead and tries to get Kio to retreat but Ezelcant uses his bits to stop him. The situation was thought to be as bad as it could be until the Vagan reinforcements arrived to surround Kio and Asemu, so Asemu got the Bisidian forces to counterattack from behind while deactivated the stealth umbrella system that they used to hide themselves. Due to the situation Kio was forced to deal with Ezelcant alone while Asemu unwillingly battles Zanald. Kio and Ezelcant talk until the point where Ezelcant got sick of Kio, and so he attacked at full force and the Gundam AGE-3 Orbital was almost completely destroyed, so Asemu gets the Baronche to launch the G-Cepter so Kio could survive and continue fighting, at this point Ezelcant decides to show Kio the truth behind Project Eden which was to create a supreme race where only the strong reside and this enrages Kio but to his dismay, the Gundam AGE-3 was unable to keep up with his him so the Gundam was heavily damaged, and so Ezelcant was about to kill Kio but was unable to due to certain circumstances which gave the Bisidians enough time to finish their secret tactic which was to threaten the Vagans with asteroids, and it worked and it was discovered soon after that the asteroids were dummy balloon asteroids filled with chaff smokescreen. A New Way to Fight After the events that took place at the Vagan colony the Baronche had set a course to Earth. During this time Kio and Asemu reunite, because of this Kio decides to question Asemu's reasons for not returning to Earth when he was in good health while crying, and also decides to tell Asemu about Ezelcant's real Project Eden plan. When Kio returns to Earth he reunites with his friends and family, and gets a check up on his health because of Flits precautions. Afterwards Kio and Flit have a talk because Kio had decided he wanted to tell Flit about how he really feels and the Vagan's real plans. During this time the AGE-3 was salvaged and the AGE System was working on a new design. One month later, the Earth Federation begin their operation to claim their moon base, and during this time it was revealed to Kio that he could fight in his own way, the way he had desired and this new way was the Gundam AGE-FX, this machine allowed him to move more freely because it was able to keep up with an X-Rounder and the C-Funnels enabled him to able to target a certain point on the enemy mobile suit which in Kio's case was the head of the mobile suit. When the battle began Kio had already put his new fighting style in to action and so the battle for Lunar Base had begun. During battle Kio's Stangle Rifle ran low on ammunition thus rendering it useless, and to Kio's dismay Zeheart in the Ghirarga and Fram in the new Fawn Farsia were about to engage in combat with him. When Zeheart and Fram fought Kio together they had a great advantage although Fram had decided to take Kio on in a one on one battle but she was easily outclassed in terms of skill, Kio had decided to try and stop her from fighting with him although he was simply overwhelmed by her willpower and because of that Asemu arrived to help Kio. Fram, who knew that she could not fight a battle of two against one had decided to retreat and when she did Asemu and Zeheart crossed paths once again and this led to a vicious battle between them. This fight was soon interrupted by the Earth Federation mobile suits, but Girard Spriggan and her Tielvar made short work of those mobile suits. When Girard Spriggan arrived on the battlefield she immediately decided to engage into combat with the Gundam AGE-FX and when she fought Kio she overwhelmed him until the point where Flit entered the battlefield once again with his upgraded AGE-1, at this point three Gundams were on the battlefield, Flit fought Fram, Asemu fought Zeheart and Kio fought Reina Spriggan. When Kio attempted to talk to Girard she had begun to reveal her past. She revealed that her original name was Reina Spriggan, and how she was badly injured, and the man she loved died when testing the X-Rounder System. During this time Flit told Algerus to launch the Plasma Diver Missile at the Luna Base, and so Algerus gave the warning to the Diva. Meanwhile, because of Reina's past and the damage she had taken, her X-Rounder powers went out of control, this interfered with everyone's X-Rounder powers, and also made them lose control of their X-Rounder controlled weapons. Asemu, being the only one unaffected by this decided to attack Reina but was stopped by Zeheart, and when she tried to finish off Kio, Flit shot her machine which surprised Kio. After the fight it was revealed that Second Moon had arrived at the Earth Sphere. Trivia *Kio is tied with Victory Gundam's Uso Ewin for being the youngest main protagonist of a Gundam series, both being 13 years old. *Both Uso and Kio played mobile suit simulators at a young age. *Both Kio and Kira Yamato have similarities in the way that they both avoid killing their enemies. Category:In Love Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Gundam Heroes